


plant gays

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Gardening, kaede akamatsu the 51st is a very important character and i love her, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: tsumugi has way too many plants & kirumi just can't figure out how to help her





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, the ppl in this awesome discord chat inspired me to write this! https://discord.gg/dThXhmC
> 
> ive actually set it to never expire this time lmao
> 
> tsurumi is why i die

Kirumi knew how much of a mess Tsumugi could be.

 

Her cosplay, though passionate, destroyed her room with every costume. A few times, she’s even had to get a complete remodel. It was a wonder any of the cosplays turned out good, but here she was, SHSL Cosplayer at Hope’s Peak. She didn’t have any other interests, either. She was a person to be dead-set on something, and in this case, it was cosplaying; she doesn’t do practically anything else except for necessities.

 

Or, at least, Kirumi thought.

 

Kirumi cleans up the dorms of class 189 everyday at 5 am (from last night’s mistakes), and has found that Tsumugi keeps plants. At first, it was just a little houseplant, but her collection quickly grew into something scarier. She wants to clean up the plants somehow, but they were overflowing, room from room. And she wasn’t exactly sure Tsumugi would appreciate it.

 

When Kirumi finds Tsumugi weeping over a dead cactus (which wasn’t bound to survive in this environment, anyway), she decided to finally intervene.

 

“Shirogane?”

 

Tsumugi looks up, eyes temporarily stopping bursting with tears. “She’s dead, Kirumi,” she whispered. “Kaede Akamatsu the 51st, she’s dead.”

 

Kirumi just about had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. In any other situation, she’d tell Tsumugi to use her last name for formality, but she took a bit of pity on the cosplayer. “U-Uh, well, I’m sure the other 50 Kaede Akamatsus are okay, right?”

 

Tsumugi put her head in her hands. “I can’t just call _another_ plant Kaede Akamatsu the 51st. That would be like replacing her. But then, if I just go on to the 52nd, I’ll show someone all my Kaede Akamatsus and they’ll wonder why I skipped the 51st and I’ll have to tell them what a horrible person I am, for killing poor Kaede Akamatsu the 51st!”

 

Kirumi took a few needed moments to take it all in. “I’m sure they’ll understand. After all, it was a cactus.”

 

“It wasn’t just _a cactus_! It was Kaede Akamatsu the 51st!” Tsumugi promptly burst into sobs, again.

 

Kirumi wondered what Tsumugi was like when she was mad.

 

“There, there,” Kirumi cooed, patting her back awkwardly. “Kaede Akamatsu-”

 

“- the 51st,” Tsumugi interrupted between cries.

 

“Will live on in our hearts,” Kirumi continued. “You’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.”

 

Tsumugi looked at her, blinking back tears. “Y-You sure? The ghost of Kaede Akamatsu the 51st won’t hate me?”

 

“Of course,” Kirumi said.

 

Tsumugi’s eyes immediately lit up. “I have a simply wonderful idea, Kirumi!”

 

_Jeez, your mood changed quickly._

 

“I’ll make a cosplay for Kaede Akamatsu the 51st!” She turned to Kirumi, obviously barely containing herself from bouncing off the walls. “Isn’t that a simply splendid idea?”

 

Kirumi internally winced at the prospect, but gave Tsumugi a big smile. “Of course!”

 

“I can envision it already,” Tsumugi started dreamily. “The thorns will be real cactus thorns, they’ll be fatally poisonous to the touch, and…” Her gaze turned on Kirumi. “You’ll be the model, of course!”

 

Kirumi felt a feeling of fear creep into her heart. “W-Wha-”

 

“Quick, I need your measurements!” Tsumugi pulled Kirumi into the back of her apartment; a room not even Kirumi had breached before; and put her in front of a mirror. Though Kirumi was horrified by the state of the place, she didn’t have time to think as Tsumugi took the measuring tape off her desk.

 

It was amazing how quickly she worked. Tsumugi was amazing in general (like how quickly she’d forgotten her sorrow over ‘Kaede Akamatsu the 51st’), but seeing her passion in action was a sight to behold. Kirumi felt a slight blush coat her cheeks, but she made sure it left.

 

“All done!” Tsumugi exclaimed, all too soon. She looked at her checklist, and a frown formed on her face. “Wait- I need one more.”

 

Tsumugi took out her measuring tape once more, and walked briskly towards Kirumi. It was like in slow motion, when she put the measuring tape around her boobs.

 

Wait, what?

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Tsumugi laughed lightly. “It’s necessary,” she stated innocently, but that didn’t stop Kirumi from feeling like a total fool.

 

Once she was done, Kirumi crouched on the ground, hands over her face. “Wh-Why I’ve never been so violated in my life, how disrespectful, and without asking, so unladylike-”

 

“It totally wasn’t necessary, by the way,” Tsumugi teased.

  
Kirumi just about shrieked.


End file.
